Doces e Legumes
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Sobre legumes, adoçantes de vidas e amor fraternal. - Não é yaoi 8D •


* Naruto não me pertence. E, a julgar pela minha falta de vontade de ler o mangá, eu não me importo com isso. D8

* Essa fic **não** é Yaoi/Incesto/Shounen-ai/Shota.

* * *

><p><strong>Doces e Legumes<strong>

**#**

- Sasuke, você não está comendo os legumes. - A voz de Itachi quebrou o silêncio que dominava o ambiente enquanto eles almoçavam.

Sasuke parecia um tanto quanto aborrecido, olhando para o prato a sua frente sem nenhuma intenção de experimentar os legumes que sua mãe fazia questão de colocar para que ele os comesse.

- Eu não gosto deles. - Esperava que com sua resposta, Itachi não o aborrecesse, mas Sasuke sabia que as coisas nunca eram como ele gostaria que fosse.

- Você não precisa gostar deles para comê-los. - Comentou de modo indiferente.

- Por quê? - Itachi olhou para o rosto do menino e quase sorriu ao ver o modo como ele franzia as sobrancelhas em visível desagrado pelo que ele dissera. E provavelmente pelo que ele iria dizer também.

- Porque eles são o tipo de coisa que você come por que faz bem.

- Mas como algo que eu não gosto vai me fazer ficar bem? - A pergunta que nenhuma crianças na idade de Sasuke sabia responder. E Itachi entendia aquela dúvida, já que é difícil de imaginar com exatidão como um fato desses pode ser verdadeiro quando se tem aquela idade.

- Eles vão te deixar maior e mais forte. - Era a explicação genérica que os adultos usavam quando queriam que uma criança (que quer crescer o mais depressa possível para fazer o que quiser) fizesse algo como comer frutas e legumes. E Itachi, como o mais velho naquela sala, tinha que dizer aquilo para ver o irmão comer o montinho que se formara em um canto do prato.

Mas a expressão no rosto de Sasuke, de pura incredulidade, o fizera perceber que teria que usar um argumento melhor.

- Não vão, não! Eu sei que as pessoas ficam mais fortes se elas _treinam._ - Sasuke estava confiante quando disse ao irmão o que sabia. Itachi não iria enganá-lo. Não daquela vez.

- Também. Mas você precisa de energia se quiser aguentar o treino. - Ele parecia tão calmo enquanto falava que Sasuke quis que ele parasse de tentar fazê-lo comer. Até parece que ele não tinha energia.

É claro que ele podia correr o quanto quisesse por aí e a mãe dele dizia que ele era um "garoto cheio de energia". Não seria assim que Itachi conseguiria convencê-lo. Além disso, algo de que ele realmente gostasse de comer não poderia dar-lhe mais energia que algo como... _aquilo?_

- Sasuke?

- E se eu usar outra coisa para ter energia?

- Desde que você coma os legumes... - Legumes, legumes, legumes. Itachi já estava ficando mais chato que o normal com toda aquela história.

- Certo. Agora... Por que você não está comendo legumes? - Perguntou observando que Itachi não comia unzinho sequer.

- Porque já sou forte. - Disso Sasuke não duvidava. Itachi podia ser um irmão mais velho e, como tal, um chato, mas o menino sabia que o irmão era _bom. _Tão bom que ele queria ser tão forte quanto.

- Mas você treina todos os dias, devia comer essas coisas todos os dias também para ter energia. - Ser bom, no entanto, não era explicação suficiente para o fato de que Itachi não parecia seguir o que dizia.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu posso viver sem '_essas coisas'. - _Sasuke quis ser mais velho para poder viver sem legumes também.

Mas, se ele vivesse sem legumes, talvez a mãe não prometesse mais dar doces a ele quando terminasse de comê-los.

_- _Às vezes a mamãe me dá chocolate de sobremesa. É minha recompensa por comer todos esses legumes. - Comentou apoiando a cabeça com as duas mãozinhas e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. - Você não come legumes por que deixou de ganhar doces?

- Ela te mima demais.

- Você podia me ajudar a comer os legumes...

- E você me deixaria te ajudar com os doces? - Itachi tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso do qual Sasuke definitivamente não gostava.

Ele pensou um pouco a respeito da pergunta, mas a verdade é que não estava interessado em dividir seus doces com alguém que parecia querer vê-lo comendo algo que ele não queria.

- Eu não tenho mais idade para trocar legumes por chocolates e se você não comer os seus legumes eu vou dizer para a mamãe que você não quer mais as recompensas dela. - Comentou levantando-se e deixando o menino sozinho com sua comida.

**X**

Sasuke encontrou Itachi treinando, como ele sempre fazia quando tinha um tempo livre, no lugar de sempre.

- O que você quer aqui? - O mais velho perguntou assim que percebeu o irmão ali perto.

- Pega. - Sasuke jogou uma pequena bolinha colorida na direção de Itachi que a pegou quando estava ao seu alcance.

- Eu já disse que não tenho mais idade para essas coisas. - Falou observando as cores da embalagem do doce que o irmão lhe entregara.

- Eu sei. - Comentou como se não acreditasse que seu irmão mais velho o tratava como uma _criancinha._

Itachi esperou pela explicação com os braços cruzados, observando o rostinho irritado do irmão.

- A mamãe disse que isso era pra adoçar a minha vida. - Falou baixo, sentindo-se envergonhado de dizer aquilo. - Então eu pensei que se você não come legumes, nem ganha recompensa depois, e é sempre chato, então faltam os doces dela na sua vida.

- Então você quer que eu pare de perturbá-lo... - Sorriu achando que seu irmão tinha alguma esperteza. Não que ele não soubesse que o garoto tinha potencial, mas vê-lo utilizá-lo era divertido.

- Você faria isso? - O rosto de Sasuke se iluminou diante da possibilidade. Itachi era um típico irmão mais velho, com direito a todas as perturbações, comentários que o faziam ficar irritado, batidas na testa quando achava que ele "merecia" e tudo mais quanto fosse possível para fazer Sasuke desejar não ter um irmão mais velho. E se ele prometesse parar com aquilo, talvez as coisas se tornassem menos irritantes.

Itachi pareceu pensar um momento sobre o assunto antes de dar uma resposta.

- Talvez. Agora eu preciso me concentrar no meu treino. - Afirmou dando a discussão por encerrada e preparando-se para voltar ao que fazia antes de ser interrompido.

E o garoto saiu satisfeito com a resposta, já que não era exatamente uma negativa.

Irritar e ser irritado. Aquela era a premissa básica de uma relação entre irmãos a qual Itachi não abandonaria. Ele não pararia de perturbá-lo, mesmo que Sasuke lhe desse todos os doces que ganhasse ou comesse todos os legumes possíveis para evitar comentários do irmão mais velho.

Assim era bem mais divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu ultimamente tenho entrado em um vibe de fics Friendship/Family que me tem feito escrever mais com esses gêneros - não que eu publique tudo. Ao contrário do que eu e algumas pessoas pensamos, eu não escrevo só romances ou romances-yaoi, hahahah. 8D

Essa fic aqui saiu há algum tempo e já nem lembro em que circunstâncias eu escrevi. Não sei se gosto ou se desgosto, mas espero que alguém goste. D8 Quer dizer, se alguém ler isso algum dia... Enfim.

Ah, também não sei se ficou dentro do tema, mas tá aí. xD

*** 30 Cookies; Set Inverno; Tema 18 - Legumes.**

E agora eu preciso contar para saber quantas fics ainda me faltam. -.-'**  
><strong>


End file.
